


Heavy In Your Arms: Interludes: Podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the collected interludes for the Heavy In Your Arms Series written by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms: Interludes: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: Antiphon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873717) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679583) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: Honor and Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565853) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: Dutiful Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539663) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 
  * Inspired by [INTERLUDE: Bleed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537013) by [Koren M (CyberMathWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M). 



Since I'm still working on the main story I thought I'd give you all a sample of what's to come. the following are all the interludes for Koren M's Series Heavy in Your Arms.  
  
Series Summery:  
For every romantic happily-ever-after there were also horror stories of the pain and torment that awaited those who found and lost their soul mate. A favorite trope was the idea of soul mates who were on opposite sides of a line, who chose to kill one another than betray their beliefs or live without their companion, or stories where one's mate was torn from them by the forces of evil - the list of ways it could go south seemed endless. An AU, in which Clint knows all the stories about how it could go wrong. He never expected it to be real, and staring back at him from the other side of his arrow.

 

All download links are through Dropbox. Let me know if any of them break and I'll try to get them back up one way or another.

Mp3 is the standard audio format. Mb4 is the format that iTunes will recognize as an audiobook.

 

 

  
**A zipped folder of all the interludes in m4b (audiobook) format can be downloaded: _[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/49ax1es5b8ricns/HeavyinYourArmsInterludes.zip)_**

 

In order:  
  
Bleed Out:  
 She looked beautiful in repose.  
No one survives the loss of their soulmate. That's the theory, anyway.

[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/koc0o70dh2t95ya/Bleed%20out.mp3) ... [M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j3u95zg53cwsr8z/Bleed%20out.m4b)

 

Dutiful Daughter:

 _They'd instilled in her a love of the Motherland, and the Leader, and a sense of duty..._ Interlude #2 for Heavy in Your Arms.

[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i5nkpr7518bwxkk/Dutiful%20Daughter.mp3) ... [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tlxdoemgclggtha/Dutiful%20Daughter.m4b)

 

Honor and Loyalty:

_If Maria's guiding light is honor, then Bobbi's is loyalty._

_[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sfuh4zycwwnhw90/Honor%20and%20Loyalty.mp3) ... [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uottp47drw5bhd8/Honor%20and%20Loyalty.m4b)  
_

Fugue: _  
_

First chances, first meetings, tough decisions.

[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjnoc7ebbi8oz0v/Fugue.mp3) ... [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dy3707sy5nvxb5e/Fugue.m4b)

 

Antiphon:

_**Antiphon:** a liturgical or other composition consisting of choral responses, sometimes between two choirs_

_[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xft0gp57l6k116k/Antiphon.mp3) ... [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z8pa3kvwa2dgh8u/Antiphon.m4b)  
_


End file.
